I Miss You
by meowmeow996
Summary: Callie and Bonnie Stewart are being placed in care for the first time at Elmtree House. Mike is unaware of why the duo have been placed in his care other than needing an emergency place to go to. As the pair begin to settle into the home, what secrets about their lives will begin to unravel as more is learnt about them? First Dumping Ground fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Driving up the gravel drive, a huge cream coloured house with red features appeared before their eyes. There looked to be several floors to this house and as the duo looked up, a boy could be seen looking out of the window before turning away, not wanting to be seen.

"Here we are girls!" Mike exclaimed in his Irish accent as he pulled the car to a halt, cutting off the engine. He unclipped his seat belt and swivelled round in his seat so that his beaming face could be seen.

"I know you don't want to be here but your care worker says it's for the best." Mike explained as he looked at the solemn expressions on the girls faces. They hadn't moved since the car had stopped, not even unclipping their seatbelts.

"Come on, let's get your things and I'll show you where you will be staying." Mike said gently. He had been doing this job for many years so he was fully aware of the frightening and upsetting feelings that children go through when they turn up at a place like this, especially when it is their first time.

He climbed out of the car, opened the boot and grabbed the two suitcases that contained some of the girls belongings. Mike placed them in the porch but still neither of the girls had got out of the car.

"Bonnie, don't get settled here. We'll be going home soon as Dad needs us." Callie said to her younger sister. The last thing that she needed was Bonnie to become settled in this place as it would only make it harder when it is time to leave which hopefully wouldn't be too long.

A tap on the window distracted Callie from her thoughts. She turned to see Mike waving at them to get out so Callie unclipped her seatbelt, assisted Bonnie with hers and then the duo both climbed out of the car. They reluctantly followed Mike through the door and into a large hallway where there was a piano, a sofa and a large staircase leading up to the second floor. Callie watched as Mike placed the cases onto the rug just as footsteps began to approach them.

"Hi, I'm Gina. I guess you are Callie and Bonnie?" Gina asked and Callie nodded to the large woman who stood in front of them. She was wearing a brightly coloured top with a strange pattern on but Callie thought that she seemed nice enough.

"Shall I show you two where you will be staying?" Gina asked and again, Callie said nothing but nodded in response. Gina grabbed their belongings off the rug and lead them over to the staircase. Following Gina up the stairs, Bonnie grabbed onto Callie's hand. She knew that Callie didn't want to be here as she wanted to be back with their Dad too.

As they walked down a corridor, they finally came to a halt outside a door and Gina opened it, allowing the girls to go in first. They could see two beds at the far end already made up, a desk in the corner, two sets of drawers and a wardrobe. The walls were covered in pictures of animals and fairies making Callie think that it used to belong to at least one little girl before they arrived.

"Here we are! This will be your room whilst you are with us. I'll leave you to get settled in but come and find us if you need us. Tea is at 6." Gina explained before patting the two girls on the shoulders and closing the door after herself as she left the room.

"Callie, how long are we going to be here for?" Bonnie asked her sister who had made her way over to the window to look out of it.

"Not long, I said so before Bonnie!" Callie replied as she watched her little sister unzip her suitcase and begin to get her belongings out. She was so glad that they were sharing a room together as she loved her little sister. She reminded her of their Mum with her light and wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Callie herself also had bright green eyes but she had inherited her Dad's dark brown hair instead.

"Are you going to unpack Callie?" Bonnie asked but Callie didn't reply as she was too busy gazing out of the window. All she wanted to do was go home and help her Dad. He needs her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Looking around the room, Callie felt slightly more at home as she could see her and her sister's belongings scattered around it. She had allowed Bonnie to unpack her things to give her something to do as she was getting bored. She wanted to go out and explore but Callie didn't want her to talk to anyone until Callie had met them herself as she was scared that Bonnie would go blabbering about any old thing about their lives to a complete stranger.

As Callie slowly adjusted to her new room and all the new sounds that surround it such as the sound of people running up and down the corridor and kids shouting. Callie had no idea what to expect living in a place like this but Bonnie didn't seem fazed by any of it. Callie often wished that she was more like Bonnie; both in her personality as she is so laid back and confident, but also due to how much she looked like their Mum, that way her Dad may have been a bit nicer to her.

Suddenly, a quite tap on the door whisked Callie away from her thoughts, Bonnie's head shooting up out of Callie's suitcase as she fished out the final bits and pieces.

"Callie, who is it?" Bonnie asked excitedly as she had been wanting to go and meet new people. Callie got up off the bed and made her way over to the door, slowly opening the door to find a girl stood there. She had long black hair which draped over a bright pink cardigan. She was covered in pink from head to toe and had a friendly smile etched upon her face.

"Hi, I'm Carmen. Mike sent me to get you as it's time for tea and he thinks you have lost track of time whilst unpacking." Carmen said gently as she didn't know what they were going to be like as Mike had warned her beforehand that they are a quiet pair and nervous about being here.

"Wow! I love your clothes!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran towards the door to the mass of pink stood in the doorway. She walked around Carmen with a huge grin on her face as she absolutely adored the colour pink but she hardly had any pink possessions of her own. Most of her clothes are Callie's handy downs and she hates the colour pink and tries her hardest to avoid wearing it whenever possible.

"Thank you! What's your name?" Carmen asked whilst chuckling slightly as she had never received this kind of reception before.

"I'm Bonnie and this is my big sister Callie!" Bonnie said excitedly as she grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her out of the door and towards Carmen who had since backed away slightly after Bonnie's overwhelming introduction.

As Carmen looked at Callie you could tell instantly that she shared the same eyes as Bonnie but her personality was different. She didn't feel as welcoming as Bonnie did, more wary of others and secretive.

"I think we'd better go down for tea before Mike sends out a search party looking for all of us!" Carmen said happily as she lead the duo along the corridor, Callie walking next to her in silence; arms crossed whilst Bonnie leaped and jumped her way along the corridor becoming more careful as they made their way down the stairs.

Walking into the dining room, Callie had no idea what to expect but she certainly wasn't expecting so many other people. She could see two empty seats at the end of the table next to Carmen who had just resumed her place at the table.

"Don't be shy! Come and sit down and help yourselves!" Mike said as he guided the duo to their seats, making sure that they had everything they needed.

As Callie walked to her seat, she could feel everyone's eyes following her to her seat, probably wondering why they had been brought here but Callie had already decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone no matter how much they pestered her.

After watching Bonnie sit and talk to Carmen as she ate her tea, Callie thought that she had better make a start on eating hers and it wasn't until she took a mouthful that she realised how hungry she actually was. From that moment on it wasn't long until her entire plate was empty, everyone else only half way through theirs and she could feel Mike's eyes gazing at her.

"Wow! You ate that quick! Did your parents not feed you or something?" A boy with dark hair shouted over to Callie. She didn't know how to respond and she could feel Bonnie looking up at her inquisitively.

"Johnny!" Mike shouted at the boy who didn't understand why his comment was so bad and was sent upstairs by Mike with the remainder of his tea. Mike tried to give Callie a reassuring smile but it didn't work, instead she sat tensely in her seat as Carmen began introducing Bonnie to a girl of a similar age with fair hair called Tee. Callie looked at the girl, not showing any emotion on her face and Tee must have noticed her looking at her.

"I would just like to say that I'm sorry about my brother Johnny. He didn't mean anything by he, he just doesn't think before he speaks." Tee said quietly, trying to hide her embarrassment of what Johnny had said but Callie wasn't impressed. Johnny seemed to be already onto them and she couldn't risk him or his sister working anything out. There was only one thing for it.

"Come on Bonnie, we're going back to our room." Callie said to her sister, holding her hand out to guide her there but Bonnie didn't move.

"No, I want to stay here with Tee and Carmen!" Bonnie shouted back and Callie could feel them becoming the centre of attention within the room.

"Come on Bonnie, please!" Callie said again being a bit more stern. She watched as she slid off the chair and stomped her way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, eyes still penetrating Callie's body until she followed her sister out of the room. The less she and Bonnie had to do with these people, the better.


End file.
